Sokka's Senses
by LuckiiBeckii
Summary: Sure everyone thinks it's a pity Toph's blind, but what if she helped Sokka understand a blessing in disguise? Playful Tokka, slight Kataang.


**_A/n: I own nothing._**

_**Sokka: really? So you don't own your iPod, your TV, your ps2 OR your bed?**_

_**Toph: shut up, you know what she means. It's for legal reasons.**_

_**Sokka: Really? Is it legal for her to fantasize about us getting together?**_

_**Toph:…duh? Of course it's legal.**_

_**Sokka: (sulks) it shouldn't be…**_

_**Toph: (punches his shoulder) Just read the fic, can't you?**_

_**Sokka: YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING!**_

_**Toph: (smirks) watch me…**_

_**Sokka's Senses**_

"Hey Sokka c'mere for a second." Toph called from a clearing away from the campfire.

The 15 year old yawned widely, loath to move from his already warm sleeping bag. Katara and Aang were already asleep, their steady breathing lulling even big protective Appa into a stupor.

Sokka got up, however, more out of curiosity this time.

Toph had seemingly grown a heart over the past few weeks, always showing him something he'd find interesting, and smiling from ear to ear when he told her how awesome it was.

But this time, he entered the clearing to find the small earth bender girl sitting on the ground, holding a cloth.

"Great. What do you plan to do, fill that with pebbles?" he joked.

She shifted the ground under his feet a bit in warning. 'No. I want to give you a taste of what you've been missing." And she leaped up and pinned him to the ground in an instant, fumbling to tie the cloth over his eyes.

She smiled in triumph as fingers she couldn't see tied a knot.

"Toph! What ARE you doing!?"

"Showing you what it's like to be blind. Now don't take that off. Come."

She grabbed his wrist, much like he had back in Ba Sing Se when she'd unsuccessfully posted an Appa Wanted poster.

Sokka stumbled over the rocks in his way as she didn't bother to part them.

"You're not FEELING the ground. You're not HEARING things. You have to if you want to be a successful blind person. I know. Here we go."

She shoved him onto the ground. Sokka blinked warily behind the fold, the world nothing but hazy blue and black.

He calmed down enough to realize his other senses.

Water was cascading peacefully nearby…

the wind was blowing softly…

and Toph's hand was still in his, warm and tight in his larger palm.

"wow…" he breathed, taking in the sounds, smells, and feelings. He wondered a bit why Toph's hand was sending shivers up his back, but he pushed that away and focused elsewhere.

Pretty soon he heard a cricket chirping, and an owl. It was almost like he was asleep, awake.

"Hey, maybe I shouldn't pity you so much after all, Toph!" he said after a long stretch of quiet.

She lifted her still hand from his and gently undid the blindfold.

But he put his hand over hers.

"No…I like it." he whispered.

So she smiled and retied it.

"There's so much about this world you can't learn from seeing things alone. That's why I'm such a great earth bender and you're not!"

"Hey, that hurt. That really hurt."

"Sorry…"

Sokka jumped. He'd never heard Toph apologize for anything before. It was odd…and behind his blindfold, he could sense a softness in her voice that he'd never noticed before.

So childlike and innocent yet so wise and alive.

"Toph I-" she replaced her hand in his and he was quiet. She was shaking.

'Are you cold? We should head back"

"No. I like it."

Sokka smiled and squeezed her hand. Silence reigned. Her voice startled him out of a quiet peace.

"So…after this whole Ozai thing…what do you think you'll do? Get married? Have kids?"

Sokka thought. "Maybe…I doubt Suki would want to settle down, but maybe, if there isn't any more danger, she'll think about it."

"I already am…" Toph's voice was quietly wistful. Sokka caught that.

"What are you gonna do then?"

Toph shrugged. "I dunno…travel the world…meet some hot guy who can keep up with me…settle down…have kids. Like 5 of them, all earth benders, and we could dig a hole to the other side of the earth, as a family!"

"Wow…you really ARE thinking ahead, huh?"

The sudden flash of warmth in her hand let him know she was blushing.

"I guess…I never really thought about settling down, I didn't think it was in my blood at all, but…when Hope was born…it sobered me. Babies just smell so nice…and I got such good, kind feelings from that couple…they were so happy…I wouldn't mind having that someday…" Toph surprised herself at how mushy she sounded. She cleared her throat gruffly to try and compensate for the sentimental nature of the comment.

Sokka sighed. "Me neither…"

A hint of surprise crossed her face but she quickly hid it, forgetting that for the moment, he too was blind. "here I bet you're tired of that already. Let me-"

Toph once again untied the cloth. And this time Sokka let it fall.

His eyes opened, his sight blurry from so long in the dark. And he truly appreciated being able to see.

Toph stayed close to his face, cloudy green eyes taking in nothing, steadily breathing, in, out…listening…feeling.

He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. Her gasp made him smile. She shivered again.

"I think I could get used to being blind. You're such a patient teacher!"

Toph pulled away pouting.

"I was only hard on Aang because he DOES have to save the world someday! Anybody that responsible needs to feel the pressure."

Sokka shook his head.

"But he never asked to be Avatar…" he looked at the ground guiltily.

"Like you never asked to be blind."

Toph's face fell.

"I see what you mean…"

She hesitantly lifted her own hand to feel his face. She explored every part of his cheek, stroked his eyebrows, his nose.

"Uh…what're you doing?"

"Getting a mental image. I already did this to Aang and Katara. Drove them nuts too. I might have poked Sweetness in the eye a little."

Sokka quickly shut his eyes.

"Nah, I won't do that to you…tell me…what color is your hair?" she quickly pushed her fingers into his warrior wolf tail.

"Uh…brown?"

"mmm…the color chocolate and earth are supposed to be…I like brown…"

"good, now you're creeping ME out! C'mon let's head back, it's late!"

Toph pouted again. "Fine. Be difficult." She took his hand and stood there expectantly.

"Uhh…"

"Take me back! Geez, I AM blind y'know, sheesh…"

Sokka smirked and led her back to the campfire. He snuggled back into his now ice cold sleeping bag. He hadn't closed his eyes for long when he heard a dragging sound. He looked up and saw Toph dragging her own blanket across the way towards him.

"Uhm…Toph? What're you-?"

"I'm cold, okay? Now get to sleep!" she barked, plopping the blanket right next to his and turning over.

He shrugged and closed his eyes.

………………………………...

"Guys…? GUYS!"

Katara's shrill voice soon woke Sokka up.

"Hmmwhat?" he mumbled, wondering why his right side was so warm and his left so cold.

He looked down and saw a quietly drowsing Toph clinging tightly to his arm, her cheek on his shoulder.

"AHHH!" he shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. Katara rolled her eyes and doused the fire.

"I hope you two weren't up to anything…goodness knows we don't need any more drama on this quest to find a fire bender."

Sokka was still on the tip of the campsite clinging to his blanket and staring unbelievingly at Toph, who'd woken up and was rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Sugar Queen." she yawned, spared Katara's scathing glance thanks to her disability. "Morning Toph. Help me clear up." "Okay." Sokka only stared in fascination as Toph folded blankets and packed Appa's saddle bags with ease. It was hard to believe this ornery 12 year old once refused to do her share.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare all day or what?" Toph called out to him once everything was packed. Sokka wondered how she could tell he was in the same place but then noticed his foot tapping on the earth. Why had he done that again?

Oh right…he was nervous beyond all comprehension.

"Coming!" he squeaked and folded his own blanket before plopping down in his seat on Appa's saddle.

He tried to act nonchalant as Toph plopped right next to him, their arms brushing. "Could you maybe…m-move over?" Sokka stuttered after an intense shiver ran up his back from the contact.

Toph glared at him but moved over. Katara was smiling.

"What's going on, you two?"

Toph looked startled. "Nothing! Does it look like anything's going on? Mr. Cactus Pants over here just needed some space I guess and of course I can't SEE that so, it wasn't my fault."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You were practically leaning into him."

"That's not the point." Toph growled, crossing her arms.

Katara remained skeptical. "I think it is!!!" she drawled playfully.

Toph lifted a hand threateningly.

"Oooh…if I was on the ground…you'd get it so badly…"

"I'm shaking in my boots." Katara said feigning fear.

Toph seemed to tire of being teased and leaned back.

Aang was up front leading Appa.

Katara leaned over and did something out of sight to Toph and Sokka. Toph's hearing picked up the slight sound of lips leaving a cheek.

"hey! No lovey dovey stuff now, you'll make me sick!" she barked. Katara sat back guitily.

"geez! You HEARD them kiss? That's…I don't believe that!" Sokka said excitedly.

"It's no big deal, Sokka, it's just eavesdropping. No matter which way you look at it." Katara said snidely.

"It's still cool." he grumbled.

Toph hugged his arm and he smiled slightly before shrugging her off.

"C'mon don't be a hypocrite now." he said as an excuse.

Toph smiled, getting the joke, which he seriously doubted she would.

He had to stop underestimating her.

And soon.

_**A/n: SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Hehehe….Tokka is da cutest ship ever! After the S.S. Kataang of course…**_

_**Sokka: um…eww? She's like, three years younger then me!**_

_**Toph: Age never matters when you're in looooove! (sighs then coughs) uhm…I mean…yeah! He's too old for me anyway.**_

_**Me: Aw c'mon now don't be spoil sports! This isn't the present day, age is rarely ever an issue! Look at Aang and Katara!**_

_**Toph & Sokka together: For us it is!!!**_

_**Me: (mopes) fine…**_

_**Sokka: Can you really hear people kissing?**_

_**Toph: (hesitates before nodding)**_

_**Sokka: (blushes) oh great…**_

_**Toph: my personal favorite was your smooch with Suki! I want me some of that action!**_

_**Sokka: (runs away screaming like a girl)**_

_**Toph: get back here you oaf!**_

_**Me: Ahhh, young love…;D**_


End file.
